Sajin Kenway
History Valyria was the eldest of three children born to an Erronan Noble named Nymeria. Sajin grew into adulthood on Errona, being groomed for a leadership role in society. However, before she could begin her work, her mother unexpectedly took her from the plane of Errona to Earth Plane. Neil and Kensa, her younger twin siblings, were born following their flight to the Earth Plane in order to escape the wrath of a monster known as the Skulblaka, which was turning Errona, their plane, to dust. Valyria adopted the name Sajin Kenway then and there, while her siblings were given Earth Plane names at birth, and were told of their existence. However, their life together was thrown into jeopardy following an accident with their Erronan powers, which manifested during the Erronan equivalent of puberty, which they referred to as a "Conjuring." Neil's powers resulted in severe physical malformation of his face and a mental scarring of Kensa's psyche. As such, their mother wiped both their memories to spare them the pain of knowing what had happened, and used a human Force oriented group known as the Shade Sith as a cover for keeping an eye on them. Sajin, having grown up normally and having mastered her abilities, began to explore the galaxy for as long as possible, desperate for time to herself from her dysfunctional family. She successfully did this for many years, up until the end of 2321, when the Skulblaka began his assault on the Earth Plane. Sajin quickly made contact with her mother and they began to make plans to buy time. During this exchange, Nymeria explained the legend of the Erachi to Sajin. Sajin, having already learned of her siblings' grizzly demises, understood what had to happen, and agreed to help Nymeria buy time for the Erachi to fully manifest. Sajin quickly kidnapped Sen Renner and Maya Arslan to get them to help her bring The Guardians into unified action to buy time. Personality and Traits Sajin, despite having been through a terrible family life and having spent most of her years on her own, has a considerable amount of spunk and optimism to her. She rarely shows signs of anger or hatred, and when she does, it is almost exclusively reserved for the Skulblaka and its servants. However, she has a habit for ignoring advice or orders that do no come from her mother and will often do things her own way, showing total disregard for anything and anyone who would see to order her around. Of the rare few people she has interacted with, she is described as being eccentric, witty, and stuffed to the brim with random facts about the universe (which she studied immensely during her travels). She is also known for naming things oddly, once suggesting The Guardians' Enclave be named "The Flying Klunge Pulverizer" and once named a ship she was using "The Murderous Vanilla Fairy." She also once showed immense joy in regards to a Quarian ship being called "Qwib-Qwib." Sajin's abilities include the basic Erronan abilities, as well as a vastly enhanced calculative thinking. Sajin, like all Erronans, can turn her body into either a black or white mist that has a habit of sparkling. They can use this mist to engulf and suffocate opponents, or to extend their reach large distances, as well as fly through both air, water, and space, all the while transporting others within them. Sajin's mist color, which Erronans are born with, is black, like her mother's and her brother's. Sajin lacks the ability to fully become the mist however, which is a rarer trait that her mother possesses. Thus, she is still anchored to a physical humanoid form she needs to swap to once in a while. She also possesses extremely high strength and speed, being able to run approximately a hundred kilometers an hour, and one of her full force punches can go through a titanium wall. She does not like to use all of her strength, however, preferring to use less of her energy to land numerous, lighter blows when it comes to physical combat. Sajin was also born with lightning fast calculative thinking, being able to determine outcomes within a second and can often predict what people will say well before they say it. Sajin uses this when needing to debate or convince someone that she is right, and sometimes will have fun messing with someone using this ability. She can also use it for combative purposes, such as calculating the quickest way to beat an opponent simply by having a quick glance at them. If she doesn't have time to prepare before a fight, she can use her reasoning during a fight to improvise as the battle plays out. Sajin, like all Erronans, was born as a mist spawn and could choose her gender coming into life. As such, she can also switch genders at any point if she so chooses. Having lived as both, Sajin prefers living as a woman, liking the smaller size and higher flexibility that comes naturally to it, as well as preferring the appearance more. Gallery Sajin2.png Sajin3.jpg|Sajin in a disguise, far from her usual attire.